


Beautiful Garbage, Beautiful Dresses

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Costumes, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a long undercover stint left Naoto's hair overgrown, she seeks a haircut, but the new salon near her house is run by a man with other ideas; a full styling make-over of her whole personality, he just needs to see which of his hypnotic programs fits her best. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Beautiful Garbage, Beautiful Dresses

Too long spent undercover had left Naoto feeling antsy about her hair. She'd come to accept it being long just fine, but she had spent so long undercover on a sting that required her hair to be grown out way longer than needed, halfway down her back and just far too long for her liking. It fell about her shoulders, bangs having overgrown so much that she had to cut them down and level them out, but that only made her more upset to have them so long as it added too prim an appearance to the bangs. She wanted to get something shorter, wanted to return to normalcy again after her time spent out of town and suffering. Back in Tokyo after too long in Kobe and back under her real name again for once, she sought out the first hairdresser she could find. While she was gone, a new place had opened up just a block from her apartment, and she was in a hurry to get it all chopped off, not caring about much else as she sought out the place.

The spot itself was wasn't trying to be trendy and chic the way many hairdressers Naoto had been to or by had been before. It was much cozy cramped and cozy than that, the walls covered in frames photos of a myriad of things that didn't all have any immediate theme or connective tissue; musicians, landmarks, artwork. A mess of things placed on the walls that almost came of like they were there to fill out the walls more than out of any real meaning. The furniture all over the space cramped up the space; had Naoto not been able to see the sink and telltale char from the front, she would have wondered if the sign was lying. But it was it, and as long as she got her hair cut, she was going to be fine.

Stepping in, the dinging of a louder bell than Naoto was used to hearing on stores rang out, startling her a little bit. "Hello?" she called, pushing all that aside. "Are you open for walk-in business? Or do I need to make an appointment?"

Behind a desk that was obscured from the street view, a man rose. He was impeccable dressed, wearing a tawny waistcoat over a white shirt and black pants, looking as well kept and professional as could be. His black hair was slicked up in the pompadour an ages-gone delinquent, bringing in even mor contrast and confusion that held threw Naoto. He didn't look like a hairdresser. He didn't look like hairdresser would have been the thirtieth job she would have guessed he had. "Good evening. Yes, miss, we are open for walk-ins today." He bowed his head politely and reached his hand toward her. "I am Mugen Yamashita, and I would be happy to style you today."

Reaching her had out, Naoto accepted the handshake. She wasn't used to this, either, but she was surprised by the growing weirdness and the sense of frustration that creepy over her. Nothing about this was as suspicious as it all should have; he didn't act strangely or do anything to alarm her, didn't hastily move to come of like a criminal or a scoundrel. He was polite and well kept, clearly an eccentric man with a strange way to decorate his busines, but that didn't make him bad. "My name is Naoto, it's nice to meet you. Yes, I'm looking for a haircut. A big one, preferably. I would like to go short."

There was a twinge of worry and mourning in his expression, like he was upset to hear she wanted to go sorter. "I see, he said. How short are you interested in going, exactly?"

"The lowest I could go is to my chin, but I think I would like to go higher. I haven't had short hair in a long time, and I would greatly like to change my look." She stood firm and confident in that fact; this was her hair, and she wanted it shorter. The same way she stood with jacket pressing down against her chest and hiding her bustiness; she had spent so long as a girly girl for the sake of her undercover work that she was swinging back hard around on her past habits and presentations just for some comfort. To get back into her own skin, as a girl who had a bit of a masculine side to her at times, as someone wo liked her hair short and didn't enjoy dresses with her cleavage popping out.

But Mugen was firm. "I'm happy to do whatever needs to be done," he said. "Shall we go to the chair? I will bring it shorter, and we can work on it from there. If you aren't happy, then there won't be any payment necessary."

Naoto nodded, and she was brought into the chair to begin the haircut, sitting down and taking he comfortable place, ready to enjoy the steadiness that awaited her. Everything was proceeding as normal now; he pulled the cover over her and set her in, wrapping it around her neck loose and shielding her clothes from everything to come as he explained, "I don't know if you saw our ad or just passed by, but I do what I call 'full service' styling. Not only do I wash your hair before cutting, but there is a head massage involved so that you become relaxed as can be. Is that okay?"

He hadn't yet put his hands on her as he set things up. That made Naoto significantly more comfortable with all this than she would have been otherwise; Mugen seemed like an oddly dressed but so far friendly enough man, and as she sat there, she saw the row of photos over the mirror. Pictures taken in that very same salon of women with their hair done, and they seemed happy. Their hair was nice, too; a bit fancier than she wanted, but it gave her more reason to trust in him. If he was getting smiling 'after' photos then he probably wasn't a creep. "That's fine," she said. In truth, if he could really relax her that much, Naoto could use it. She'd spent to long stressed out undercover to be able to turn down something as sublime as a head massage.

A spray bottle brought on a soft mist of water that rained down on her scalp and gave her something to sink deeper into the relaxation over, closing her eyes and letting the fingers press against her scalp as he began his massage. The smell of gently burning incense began to grace her nose as she sat there letting the fingers work with care and delight along her scalp, getting in between the hairs and pushing firmly, making her melt into the chair as her eyes slowly closed and she allowed the warmth to come over her. The soothing was immediate, and it was only as she began to lose track of her senses that she could hear a low humming sound. But it was fine; must have been the fans keeping air flowing in. Or something else that didn’t matter.

"Can you close your eyes for me, please?" he asked. Naoto hadn't realized how nice Mugen's voice was at first, but she could hear it now. Deep and rich, chocolate for her ears. Her eyes shut. "I want you to really relax. Stop worrying about things; I can feel how tense you are in my fingers, and you need to let that go. Please, just let go of all the things you're thinking about and let the relaxation take you. Your mind needs to slow down, and it can't stop going until you stop thinking. Let go of the tension in your body and let it go completely slack. Everything will start to feel heavy, and heavy things belong on the ground, so let your body sink into the chair a little deeper."

Something about Mugen's words sounded so persuasive, and her body did begin to grow heavy, did begin to slump before she went limp entirely, letting out a soft hum. Her thoughts began to grow slower and sparser as she let the sweeping warmth continue to wash over her body. Naoto felt comfortable here, the head massage bringing her all the soothing delight she needed so sorely, trusting deeper into his words and into the way he warmed her over.

"Now, as I count down from ten, I want you to let go more. You're getting easier, but you're still holding so much. I want to help you relieve that burden, and I want you to entrust it to me. Let me take total control and guide you through the relaxation. At the count of ten, you'll feel a tingle over your body as you start to lose control over it. That's normal. Then, with each number down, you'll feel the tingle get stronger and stronger. Your body and your mind are starting to separate, and when I reach zero, your whole body will light up with the most incredible warmth you've ever felt, your thoughts will give up control of your body, and you'll do whatever I say."

The words should have given Naoto pause, but she was already lacking in control over herself, already so sunken into the chair, and she didn't even parse what he was saying and how it held what she should have recognized as a threat. He began to count down, and the tingle was indeed there, making her let out a confused, soft noise, one that didn't last very long at all as she fell deeper, as her whole body accepted the intention and the sweeping feeling of need and relief she so sorely ached for. The tingle wasn't something to be afraid of, though; it was relief, and as he counted down, the warmth upon her was firm. She felt good letting go, not for a moment considering that she was, in every way, falling into hypnotic trance under his accepting touch.

When he said, "Zero," Naoto's whole mind went blank, and the fingers drew back from her head. "Such a pretty girl," Mugen said. "Your hair so beautiful, I don't think I'll be cutting any of it off. But that's fine; for now, I want to see what else you're working with. Stand up in front of me."

Naoto's body moved swiftly, slipping out of the chair and standing at attention in front of Mugen, completely stiff, eyes blank as she waited for an order.

"What is your name?"

"Naoto Shirogane," she said, voice completely flat.

"And who is in control?"

"You are."

"Very good. You will regard me as Master from now on, unless ordered to do otherwise. Strip, let me see your body."

Naoto didn't act with any real flair or intention; she simply began to undress. Piece by piece, her cloths fell off and her form was bared, exposing how much more feminine it was that she ever willingly let on. It was all there for him to see now, to ogle and indulge in s his hands reached out for her. He grabbed at her breasts, and she remained still. Firm. Uncaring and unresponsive even as he began to grope at her ample chest and feel her p with impunity.

"What a beautiful pair of tits. You hide these? You're so shameful, I've never seen a young woman so confused about herself. But the styling I do is one of much more than jut cutting hair; I'm going to help find you a much better way to live your lie, and send you happily off with a new programing. Not after some fun, of course, but. I only tend to beautiful women, and work to find the best fit for them." He stood up in front of her loving the sight of a woman blankly looking forward while getting molested. "Are you ready to play dress-up?'  
**********************  
"I'm going around spreading school cheer, and I want to help you feel good and hyped up for our school's big win!" Naoto shook pompoms over her had, chest jiggling inside of her skimpy yellow crop top as she stood in a pleated skirt and thigh-highs before Mugen. her blue hair was done up in pigtails and as per the role he'd given her, she was a peppy cheerleader now. Bouncing and kicking about with perfectly deft grace, she did a cheer and swayed, breasts bouncing all the while. "So, do you want some school spirit before the pep rally? I'd be so happy to help you!"

"Go team," Mugen said with dry, sarcastic delight as he reached for his pants, undoing the belt and letting his cock come out, pointing it forward with pride and letting the rest follow as it did. He knew what she would do; there were no surprises with the roles he assigned, but even till, the sight of the once shy and withdrawn girl jumping about and tugging top up so her large breasts could flail about in unrestrained glee was a delight to behold.

With her chest bared, Naoto pushed forward, sinking to her knees in from of him and shaking her pompoms wile she moaned, "Free to use for all students! These breasts were made to be pimped out for the pep rally!" It was silly in all the ways that Mugen really didn't care was so over the top. He was unashamed of what he'd done, and saw making pretty girls say stupid, slutty things as a worthy cause. He grabbed her breasts and slipped his cock in between them, starting to thrust with eager motions back and forth, a rush into pleasure and desire that he knew would set him on the right course, starting up between them with firm thrusts and a burning confidence driven by all his hungriest desires.

As her breasts received powerful thrusts and she was pushed into a state of gooey warmth that hit her just right, Naoto shook her pompoms wildly, delighting in the chance to keep up the excitement as he thrust away. She let him do his part and focused on just supplying the soft, round breasts for him to fuck. "Aren't these breasts great? All the boys on the team like to use them, and I love to let them use them. They fuck my tits all the time sometimes pin me down to a bench and take turns using the until the whole team's cummed all over them and I'm sticky. My face isn't even recognizable!" With a firm bite of her lip, Naoto looked down at his cock. "And you're so big. I bet I can even reach it..."

Naoto dipped her head ow, starting to lick and suck at the head of his cock while he thrust faster, her pompom shaking intensifying as he gave her his worst. He was only getting hastier and needier as the pleasure rose, molten determination keeping him deepening his desires and a sense of utter surrender, wanting to let himself indulge, wanting to sink into a desire more powerful and more senseless than could ever be dealt with or denied. He just kept thrusting, pushing an inch or so into Naoto's mouth as he worked between her luscious tits, happily taming her body with his cock and keeping his hypnotized cheerleader under his thrall.

The rattle of pompoms rang out louder than the noise and commotion of the greedy sucking noises Naoto got caught up into, only an inch of dick in her mouth, but she was very firm on treating that one inch, caring about satisfying him in that moment, wanting only to bring him pleasure. It was hungry and senseless, raw devotion pushing her forward to satisfy as hard as she could, this careless moment of singular devotion keeping him deep under, wanting more, pushing harder on with the singular goal of bringing school spirit to him harder. Faster. She needed to make him happy at any cost, desperate and devoted, wanting to lose herself and wanting to embrace pleasures more desperate and more intense than could be helped. Everything she could feel now was desperation, desire keeping her under, holding her thoughts down and accepting that what she needed most was right here.

Mugen kept thrusting and savouring the sight of Naoto in her cheerleader outfit. It wasn't quite the right fit for her; this was all a work in progress and he could tell she needed another look entirely, but for the moment he was happy to keep her working, to keep pushing her limits and satisfying his every craving. The time for more would come. For now, though, he held strong, groaning, saying, "I love slutty cheerleaders so much, you really do care about our school. It's great to see!" He kept slamming no quicker, letting the pleasure get to him, pushing the boundaries of decency. "Maybe one day I can watch you getting gangbanged by the whole team." The fantasy was certainly appealing, but with his control over Naoto, he always had the possibility of a return visit in his back pocket.

For the moment, all he could do was blow his load, drawing back from her mouth and pointing his cock toward her breasts. "Push your arms in," he said, and Naoto made sure to draw in, her arms pushing her breasts together and perking them up a bit, wrists keeping up the wild shaking to cheer him on as he came, ropes of hot jizz splattering al over Naoto's chest and making the grandest mess he could of her gorgeous chest. "Tell me again what these breasts are for."

"School spirit!" Naoto played with her chest and rubbed the cum all over. Mugen was going t make sure every personality was one who absolutely loved her gorgeous endowment and was prepared to flaunt it.  
*******************************  
Naoto's hair was an untamed, dishelmed mess. At least it looked like it; ample amounts of product gave her the appearance of truly untamed locks, with bounce and curl and an overall disorganized mess. It was artificial, but it was good enough. Off the costume rack had come a furry bikini, making Naoto look like a savage cavegirl as she looked in confusion at the handsome man standing before her. She grunted and waved her hands about; this conditioning robbed Naoto of her speech, no longer able to understand any language as she tried to communicate through her noises.

"Such a savage," Mugen sad, savouring the sight of her for a moment before he grabbed her. Naoto failed and shifted about as he grabbed at her clothes, tugging her bikini bottoms of and dragging her down to the floor. It was rough in the most merciless and satisfying of ways, Naoto helpless as he climbed on top of her and lamed his cock into her. "I'm going to make you and turn you into a civilized plaything. A breeding bitch who knows her place!" He began to pound down in wild motions greed and excitement, mating passing the buxom detective into the floor and letting himself give in to the unrestrained joy of domination.

This was never going to be a serious programming. He couldn't for a moment pretend that this was anything but silly fun, as he turned her into a feral cavegirl he could fuck, roping her through her fur bikini while his cock slammed down into her snug hole, balls smacking against her pussy. An ungodly tight and slick pussy begged around his dick for more, and every motion of his hips was devoted to feeding that commotion, bringing her hastening pleasure and bringing him closer to the satisfaction he craved, sorely needed indulgences coming on with fiery excitement as he did everything he could to keep the pleasure rolling.

With her pussy sopping wet, Naoto needed nothing more than she needed for the big, hard cock to hammer into her. Her pussy begged for it, snug around his cock and pleading for more as he slammed in deeper. Physical gestures of need were all that Naoto was capable of in this sate anyway, her voice ringing out with wild groans and gasps of desire that expressed the utterly hopeless state she found herself in, unable to express herself and not really having the capacity for complex thoughts and ideas, really. Naoto only understood pleasure, and the pleasure came on hard enough for her to get the picture just fine.

Swelling, feral sensation made for the most merciless and perfect rush of pleasure. Mugen savoured how helpless she was, surprised that someone who seemed so strong willed was so susceptible to hypnosis and to becoming an entirely different person. Robbing her of language was a hard sell of a trance to induce, ad yet she was happily growling on while he fucked her, her legs up in the air and pressing against is sides, locking him in and pleading for more as his wild slams down filled her, subjecting her to hastier rushes of greed, an ecstasy and a desire Naoto was lost to. Hopelessly drunk on dick and loving the joy searing through her, everything Naoto did was in service to hopeless joy, and the growing pleasures kept hitting her with something to prove.

Naoto's hips kept bucking of the ground, meeting hi thrusts as stubborn insistences on being aggressive and fierce kept her moving. Se couldn't stop, determined to keep going with this and to let the spiraling descent into madness hold her back from what she craved, no matter how much she was in over her head. "You're mine," he groaned, pounding quicker down into her snug hole, making Naoto moan louder as she slammed her fists down onto the floor and gave in to the wild rush of pleasures getting so frantic that she couldn't handle all of it. She was deep under the thrall of too many dizzy pleasures to have the slightest idea how to help herself any longer; this was madness, and she’d never felt so good, even if much of that was the removal of her own memory.

With a spike of molten bliss surging through her, Naoto came hard, thrashing and crashing into ecstasy as she let herself go. Her legs locked around is hips, hands going t his shoulders for leverage as she tried to lift herself up off the floor to get harder onto his dick, to take him just a bit deeper in helpless shows of vulgar need. She was done for, having forgotten everything she knew and left grunting like a primitive being through getting creampied and slammed into the floor by the man who now held absolute control over her mind.  
****************************  
A tank top that did nothing to keep her breasts contained and a pair of running shorts proved a unique look on Naoto's body, lean and fit, top-heavy as it was. Her hair had been cut up a bit and evened out before all getting tied up into a sporty ponytail, before Naoto went several laps around the block for a run. She was an athlete now, stretching out her legs and working up a sweat before coming back into the shop. "How did I do?" she asked, as Mugen sat there with a stopwatch, making it audibly click as he stopped it, staring now at her gorgeous body. She was ragged, sweaty, glistening as she bent forward and braced her hands against her knees, cleavage emphasized and dangling as her heavy breaths added the subtlest little tremble to it.

"Just under twenty-five minutes to run three miles," Mugen said. "That's very impressive, you've worked hard."

"Does that mean I can have my prize, coach?" she asked, smiling at Mugen, making sure her cleavage was as blatant and as open as could be for him.

Mugen dragged Naoto into the back room and down onto her knees, slamming his cock into her fine ass with one swift thrust forward. "You need to tone this butt up!" he shouted, bringing his hand down across it to make he yelp as he began to hammer into her. "You want me to fuck your ass after you do well on a run, but you've been neglecting the exercises to firm this beautiful thing up." He smacked across it again. "Just because you have big tits doesn't mean you can slack here."

"I'm working on it, coach!' Naoto's excitable pleas grew hotter as she shoved back against him, trying to pursue the pleasure and the need she was hopelessly being consumed by. She was unable to parse the ways realize was supposed to operate now, just falling deeper into Mugen's clutches and savouring the pleasure of getting pounded into, her desires raging on quicker and plunging her into confusion. "I promise, I'm doing my exercises daily. I want to make sure have a tight ass and a perky pair of breasts so I'm a treat to watch coming and going. I just need more time." She was convinced she'd been working hard on it, aid the having and withing of getting fucked harder.

"You'll get there," he promised, reaching for her ponytail and tugging hard. He'd held back on doing any hair pulling yet, but this position was perfect for it, as he railed Naoto from behind with hastening needs and a pulsating rush of clumsy desire that was only getting faster and wilder as he let his frustrations all break through. He knew how to take charge, knew what she needed more than anything else, and the pleasure of seizing it was pure bliss. There was only pleasure now, as he tried on a more realistic look for Naoto. Sporty almost suited her, although he still wasn't fully convinced, letting his hips hasten the crashing pleasure as he tried to feel things out more firmly, an accurate sense of exploration coming over him as he tried to determine whether this was truly what he wanted as the final stop for her or not.

"Just keep fucking me, and then let's et a nice steak dinner afterward." Naoto's moan hit a curious bump for Mugen; he definitely hadn't hit her with any specific love of steak. Was she calling on some latent memory of her real personality? Or of a sporty girl who she was modeling some of this off of? It intrigued him, and he wanted to find out more, but not so much that he was going to interrupt the proceedings; maybe it just meant athlete was a liability after all and he needed another personality for her. But for the moment, pulling on her hair and pounding her ass doggy style was all the pleasure he needed.

"Maybe after I'm done giving your ass a workout," he said, tugging harder, wrapping his arms around her hair and tugging back, his hips plunging on quicker and harsher, testing what Naoto could take and relishing in the thrill of pushing her harder, subjecting her to senseless pleasures more wild and more dizzy than she was clearly able to handle, her body in needy motions back and forth, bucking through al the chaos and the pleasure as he kept the aggression high, a harsh treatment reaching its shameless zenith as he felt her ass clench down around his cock. He wasn't done yet, but Naoto was, bucking and howling in greedy bliss as she lost herself, and as her snug ass begged down around his cock, he just couldn't resist giving her what she needed.

His hips slammed forward, burying his whole cock balls deep into Naoto's snug ass and pushing her limits, making her howl and heave as a needy, "Coach!" rang out through the back rom, her body trembling under the weight of too much pleasure to deal with. She was hopeless now, giving up to everything and learning the hard way what utter madness awaited her. He filled her up, smacking across her ripe ass and pushing her to give in to him, a convulsing mess of shaky desire and helpless greed that felt too good to believe.

Mugen pulled out of her and tugged her shorts back up with a greedy smile. "Three more miles," he said, and watched her bolt up to her feet again, snickering before he said, "No, stop. Drop all programming and revert." Naoto's whole body went still and stuff again, arms down straight, body as firm as could be, eyes blank. "Good girl. Now, what to do with you... I think maybe short hair might be the best after all." He reached for her sot bleu locks and ran his fingers through her ponytail, shaking his head and sighing. "What a shame."  
*******************************  
Naoto's hair was cut short again, and through sheer coincidence, into something much closer to her desired haircut. Her hair was cut down to chin length behind the neck and then much shorter in the front, framing her face and giving her some intentionally and very well framed uneven bangs over her forehead. It was something Naoto would have been happy with. What she wouldn't have been happy with was the maid outfit she was crammed into. The skirt was incredibly short, barely coming up over her ass as she swayed around in white thigh-highs to clean up the salon. The front of her maid outfit was completely unbuttoned, opening up to her cleavage with the most scandalously framed shred of modesty as it kept nipples just out of sight, providing an easy titfuck window that Mugen was eager to use.

Naoto's cleaning o the salon as efficient and up to the matter, to a degree that Mugen hadn’t expected. "Never seen someone take so well to the maid routine," he mused to himself as he stood there watching her go. "Make sure to pull down the curtains when you're finished," he said.

"Of course, master!" Naoto's vice had an airy quality to it now, a sweet, high cheerfulness that she wore surprisingly well. It wasn't her, but it could be her, as Mugen watched her clean and apply her sharp work ethic to the tasks. There was always a little bit of the real person finding their way into the hypnotic state, an equivalency or a trait that reared its head at the last second. She pulled down the curtains, blocking out the view from the street as Mugen rose up and began to undo his belt again, having had enough of watching Naoto tidy up the space. "Okay I'm done tidying, master! Did I do a good job?"

"You did, that was excellent."

"Great! I'm happy to please, master. Always. May I now service you, too? I would be honoured to satisfy your body now that I've cleaned your work space and organized your mind." Leaning forward with a hot, hungry push into the pleasures she so sorely needed. "However you would like."

Mugen let his pants drop as he stood before Naoto. "I'd like a rimjob today, with all the usual accompaniments." With his widening, wicked smirk, he turned around and ben forward, his new maid dropping to her knees and shoving her face int his ass, hand wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke it to full hardness as she dove in to begin tending to him. She was firm and focused, singularly devoted solely to his pleasure as she got into it, planting kisses upon his ass and starting in on the pleasure and the hunger she knew to be too much to bear. "Master," she moaned sweetly as she got int the groove, as her mouth began to work with very forward desire to make sure he got what he deserved.

Every lick was hastier than the last, an acceleration of the moment and of all the pressures Naoto had to work through, but everything she did was focused in singular devotion on tending to his ass hole while she worked his dick over with her hand, making it harder and harder as she stroked, getting a better grip on him so that he could give him more pleasure. Every second of forward, raw desire was something so powerful and so messy that Naoto didn't know how to help herself, her hypnotic trance convincing her thoroughly that Mugen was her master and that she was his lovely maid servant, that he deserved pleasure. She wanted to give him her everything, devoted with complete desperation to his pleasure and to a moment of raw reverence, getting hungrier and more feverish with each caress. She knew only the need for more, letting the sensations and the greedy needs get the better of her.

Every lick and caress along his ass hole had Mugen groaning, leaning happily forward and applying no pressure at all as Naoto did all the work, as she proved with thorough devotion how capable she was and brought him the pleasure he needed so sorely. "Good servant," he said, rumbling delight in his voice as he felt the girl lean into her all and become her role perfectly. Every lick against his ss hole brought on a throb in his cock, keeping him excited and hungry as she worked him over, even starting to drift lower, licking down to his balls to plant them in kisses before drifting back up again to dive in, bringing a flow of desire and hunger to the moment that only increased the pressure and the demands, a devotion so raw and so feverish that it had escalated far out of control now. 

There was no slowing own the pace of this pleasure, no resisting the feelings swelling faster inside of him. This was everything that she needed, a throb of pleasure hitting with stubborn desire and intent, a mess spiraling out of control, but Naoto was there for all of it, keeping up the oral attention, stroking faster and keeping her master happy. That was her top priority, all she really understood or cared about as the pleasures swelled with intoxicating fire and she proved herself a devoted lover as she kept up this wild pressure. "Master," she mooned while pushing her tongue in deep, licking him with the most reckless and graceless devotion, wanting only his pleasure. Drunk on the thrill of service.

How cold Mugen hold back? He groaned, head rolling back as he groaned, "Catch the cum in your hand!" With wild spasms of his cock, he blew his load all over Naoto’s waiting hand, cupped to accept the mess as she took it all, though plenty of it ended up on the floor anyway. Naoto didn't fret about any of that though, holding firm ad letting him make the mess before she took the hand drenched in cum and began to clean it off with her tongue, pulling back to moan and indulge in sucking his spunk off of her fingers.

"Master, your cum tastes amazing today," she whined, looking up him with dizzy delight.

Pulling his pants back up, Mugen felt like he had his prize. The maid routine was amazing, and he did look great with short hair, especially now that the cut contrasted with her big chest on display. He went for his camera. "I want you to sit down in the chair and smile for me," he said, getting ready to snap the photo of her. This was a good routine to set her off on, he just wasn't sure if he'd be keeping her for himself yet, or sending her of as a slutty maid in need of a master.

Naoto wouldn’t mind either way, sitting with a big smile on her face in the hair like she had just received the haircut, given a new style from head to toe and even within her mind now, and about to lead a more fulfilling life for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
